HTTYD Lemons FM
by DiamondDrake12
Summary: This is all of my Female dragon Toothless x Male Hiccup lemons! No needing to go through my stories to find where the lemons are anymore! Just easy to find lemons! The stories that these lemons come from will be listed in the author notes!
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Hello everyone! I thought you might like it if I got all my lemons from my HTTYD fanfictions and put them together so that you can easily read them without going through each story trying to find them! This will be all the Female Toothless and male Hiccup lemons! All the male Toothless and male Hiccup lemons will be on another story called HTTYD Lemons M/M This chapter's lemon is from my story The Uzumaki heir, which is a HTTYD/Naruto crossover.]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and Naruto or any of their Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **HTTYD Lemons F/M**

 **Chapter: One – Female dragon Toothless and Human Male Hiccup Lemon**

Looking at me with lust in her eyes, she quickly makes it over to me and pushes her snout into my chest, shoving me onto the bed on my back. Climbing up onto the bed and over me, until her face is inches away from mine, I grab the back of her head before pulling her head down so that her scaly lips press against mine. Opening her mouth, she brings out her tongue and runs it over my lips causing me to open them, luring her tongue into my mouth which I use to attack back. Driving my tongue into her mouth, getting a moan from her as I move my hand down from her head across her shoulder to her sides, feeling the smoothness of her scales and her powerful muscles underneath them.

Breaking for air as I grab the top I'm wearing, taking it off and throwing it off theside of the bed then undoing my cargo pants only to be stopped as I am about to pull them down by Toothless left paw. Looking up at her with confusion, she smiles sexually at me as she moves forward, kissing me deeply while moving my hands out of the way.

Breaking the kiss, she trails her lips as she kisses here and there down my neck then over my chest to my groin. While she is doing this, she pulls my pants with her paw down to my ankles so my boxers are the only thing covering my groin. Mouth hovering inches above my groin, she looks at my boxers that have a bulge in them, then up at me in the eyes as she smirks as she moves her mouth down, grabbing the hem of my boxers.

Slowly as she is looking at me in the eyes, she pulls my boxers down to my knees, my dick springing free to stand up as she places her tongue on my left inner thigh. Advancing her tongue up slowly to my groin, she moves her tongue over my balls up to my dick, stopping at the head of it.

Moving her mouth forward so that her lips are pressed against the tip of my dick, she twirls her tongue around my dick's tip as I moan out. Smirking at me, she engulfs the head of my dick with her lips as she moves forward, getting a pleased moan from me as she starts sucking on it powerfully. Grabbing a handful of the blanket on the bed, she brings out her tongue and starts to move it around the untouched parts of my dick, while she keeps on sucking the tip of it.

Moving her head down she takes all of my dick into her mouth so that her lips are pressed against my groin, causing me to cry out and place my right hand on her head. She starts sucking and licking all of my dick before she starts to bob her head, dragging her lips up and down against my dick as I start panting as it starts twitching.

Smiling around my dick as she feels it start to twitch, she pushes her head all the way down so that her lips are pressed against my groin as she gives me one more powerful suck. This pushing me over the edge as I yell out in pleasure, while shooting cum into the back of her mouth, which she lets pool in her mouth before she opens her throat as my cum pours down her throat.

Finishing my orgasm, she gives one more powerful suck as she drags her lips up and off my dick, getting a wet pop as it leaves her mouth. Looking at me, she licks her lips then completely pulls off my pants and boxers with her paw before she moves back up my body so she is directly looking into my stunned eyes.

" **You taste great, next time I need a drink, I'll come to you for one.** "

She says with desire, then leans forward setting her lips against mine which snaps me out of my stunned look as we go back to deep kissing. Grabbing her sides before I flip her onto her back so that I am on top of her with my right hand supporting my weight on the bed next to her head. Traveling my other hand over the scales on her side while breaking the kiss, I move my head so that it's next to hers.

" _I think I need to repay you, for that, little_ _show._ "

I whisper tenderly to her, getting a shiver from her as I move down between her back legs so that I am straddling her tail. Looking down, I trace my hands down over her stomach to between her legs, the scales get smaller as they get closer to the central point between her back legs. Looking at her lips which are bloated out, showing the pink flesh inside of her lips and her clitoris which are both wet with arousal, below her lips where her tail joins her body are other small scales that surround a round pink entrance that is her tail hole.

Moving my hand to her swollen lips, I grab hold of them and trace my thumbs over the outside of them, which gets a wanting moan from her as I push them together. Leaning forward, I place my tongue on the bottom of her outer lips before I drag it slowly to the top of her lips. Pulling away, I move my thumbs inside her and pull her lips apart so I can see the inside of her pink vent, then move my mouth forward as I position my tongue at the bottom of her lips. Trailing my tongue over her lips then into her vent as far as it can go, causing Toothless to cry out as her vent muscles cramp around my tongue. Using this to my advantage, I start sucking the juice from her vent as well as moving my tongue around inside of her while moving my hand to the top of her lips.

Tracing my thumb over her clitoris, this getting her wings to shoot out and stretch as she throws back her head as she moans loudly in pleasure. Moving my head away from her lips, I lick the juices on my lips before moving my mouth over to her clitoris and press my lips against it as I start sucking and nibbling on it.

Grabbing a hold of her hip with my left hand before moving my right hand's fingers inside of her, I start to finger her vent as I bite down lightly on her clitoris, giving it a powerful suck as she screams out, while her vent tightening around my fingers. Quickly moving my mouth off of her clitoris, I drive my tongue back into her vent before I start to thrust my tongue in and out of her vent as I suck, while my fingers are still fingering her, which causes her legs, tail, and wings to go ridged.

Throwing back her head, she lets out a pleasurable scream as her vent walls clutch around my tongue and fingers while her cum pours out of her, flowing into my mouth which I swallow every drop of. Lapping up all of her juices that are splashed around her lips before whipping my face with my hand, I look up into her dazed eyes.

"Want to get to the main bit, or do you need some time?"

I say warmly to her as I get off her tail, losing her glazed look as it is replaced by lust, she turns over onto all fours and stretches. Looking over her shoulder at me, she leans forward so that her head is resting on the bed and raises her rear towards me. Lifting her tail to the side, giving me a complete view of her rear while she starts to sway her ass from side to side as she looks at me sexually.

Moving forward, I lift her tail over my left shoulder as I place my dick's head against her folds, causing a shiver to go through me and her. Moving my hips up, I start grinding my dick against her folds as we both moan in pleasure before she starts moving her hips in the opposite way. Having enough of the teasing, Toothless moves forward so that the head of my dick is the only thing touching her lips before she moves back a bit so that the head is taken into her folds, which clenches around it as it enters.

Moaning in pleasure, she clenches her lips around the head of my dick before she slams her ass into my groin, causing my dick to spread her vent walls as it slams into her. This getting a shout of pleasure from me as I feel her walls pulse as my dick slides against them, while she stretches out her wings and lets out a pleasure filled scream as she grinds her ass into my groin.

Leaning over her as I grab her left hip with my left hand, while I grab the base of her tail tightly with my right hand. She then starts moving back and forth, my dick vanishing into her vent as her ass smacks into my groin before reappearing as she pulls away until the head of my dick is the only thing in her. Feeling my dick slide against her vent walls as they tighten every so often, which gets moans of pleasure from me as I start moving my hips with her to add to the pleasure, getting a hard squeeze from her in response.

Looking down, I see her lips dragging off and on to the base of my dick as the only thing that can be heard in the cave is wet smacks, heavy breathing, and moans of pleasure. Grabbing her hip and tail tightly as I push forward, putting all of my weight onto her as her face is pushed against the bed as I start to pound into her. Moving my right hand's thumb to her tail hole, I start to rub my thumb against her puffed-out tail hole before I push my thumb into her ass, moving it around inside as I carry on fucking her.

Screaming out in pleasure as I start to dominate her, making her more aroused as my hips keep slamming into her ass as her body rocks back and forth, getting loud wet smacks as I thrust my dick as far as it can go into her vent before pulling it out to its head then slamming it back in.

Getting her vent walls pounded as she lets me take her, she suddenly gets a gleam in her eyes as she slams her ass back into me hard as I am about to thrust into her. Catching me by surprise as I land on my back with her straddling my groin, my dick still in her as she looks over her shoulder at me with a smirk.

" **It's time for the mount to become the rider.** "

She says to me as I smirk back at her as she starts to ride me, while being careful of her weight as I lay back groaning, holding her tail in my arms as she raises her hips and slams them back down onto me. This getting more wet smacks as she keeps her lips tightened around my dick, making me feel more of the arches of her vent walls as they ripple over my dick.

Feeling my orgasm coming and feeling her walls grow tighter, I let go of her tail as I move forward, placing my hands around her waist as I lean my chest against her back. She gives one more powerful down thrust, stretching her wings out as she grinds her ass into my groin as we both scream out in pleasure and cum, her vent muscles sucking all of my cum into her as well as sucking me dry.

Panting we flop down on our sides as my dick slips out of her vent as I rub her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: This chapter's lemon is from my story The Uzumaki heir, which is a HTTYD/Naruto crossover.]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and Naruto or any of their Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: Two – Female dragon Toothless and Human male Hiccup Lemon**

Walking into the bedroom I stop as my face heats up as I look towards the bed which Toothless is on. Laying on her right side so that her stomach is facing me, her back left leg raised and tail straight, which leaves her swollen lips that are coated in fluids as well as leaking them, in full view. Her head resting on her front paws, while she looks at me with lust half lidded eyes as I look over her body then down to her lips, which she is openly presenting to me.

Getting a hard on as I start to breathe heavily, while smelling her thick aroma in the air, she looks me over then gains a sly smile as she sees the bulge in my pants.

" **Hmm,** **I have an** _ **internal**_ **itch I can't get to, do you mind if you scratch it for me?** "

She says huskily and teasingly to me, which did it as I quickly take my top then pants off, with my boxers soon following them. Standing in front of her completely naked, she looks me over while she slowly drags her tongue across her lips. Purring she moves her head between her back legs towards her folds then moves her tongue across them, while she watches me with a smirk.

Moving towards her as she takes her mouth away from her folds and looks at me, her fluids covering her lips, she moves her head towards mine. Bringing me into a deep kiss, tasting her sweet fluids as her tongue moves around inside of my mouth, while she lets out a purr.

Breaking the kiss, I move my right hand towards her folds and slip a finger inside of her, getting a moan from her as I start moving my finger in and out of her folds, adding more as time goes on. While I'm doing this I bring Toothless into another heated kiss with her moaning into my mouth because of my fingers.

Pulling away from the kiss, I move towards one of her ears and start nibbling on it, while stopping sometimes to lick it. This raising Toothless moans of pleasure as she moves her mouth to my shoulder, then starts to lightly nibble on it as well as my neck, getting a moan of pleasure from me.

Stopping her nibbling, she pants as I feel her walls start to tighten around my fingers, which causes me to smirk as I pull them out of her, getting a whine of protest from her for doing so as I stop nibbling on her. Moving my mouth to her lips, I bring her into another kiss then pull away from it as I look at her.

" _I think, I have something better to use than my fingers to get rid of that itch of yours._ "

I whisper to her, getting a shiver from her as I move so that I'm behind her back legs, while she lays back down on her side. Moving forward I grab my dick with my left hand lining it up with her folds, while I wrap my right hand around her back left leg and move it so that it's resting on my right shoulder as I push my hips forward until I hilt her before moving my left hand so that it's resting on her lower back as I move as close to her as possible.

Looking over to her she nods her head at me with her tongue partly hanging out of her mouth, seeing her approval I start to slowly move my hips away from her. Feeling her walls hugging my dick as it moves out of her then back in, getting a moan of pleasure from the both of us as I start to move my hips faster.

Strengthening my grip on her, I start to fuck her harder making smacking sounds as my groin keeps on making contact with her, while my balls also smack onto her. This heightening her moans into cries of pleasure as she feels my dick spreading her vent walls open as they ripple over it when it enters her as far as it can go then leaves.

Feeling her vent walls tightening in a ripple like fashion, which starts from her folds towards the inside of her vent, I moan loudly as because of this it creates a suction-like feel. Sucking all of my pre-cum into her and causing my climax to come, while I feel her walls tightening around me as her walls are still sucking on me. Moaning out loudly in pleasure, I pull out to the tip of my dick then slam back in as hard as I can, getting a cry from us as we both orgasm, her walls sucking me dry to the last drop as my cum fills up her vent.

Panting loudly as I pull out of her while our pleasure calms down, I drop to the bed and lay down by her side on my back as I get my breathing and heart under control. Getting my breathing and heart under control, I look over to Toothless as she stands up on all fours and shakes her body. Looking at me, she moves over to me and climbs onto of me, so that she is looking down into my eyes.

Leaning forward, she rests her lips against mine as we go into a deep kiss, our tongues moving over each others. Pulling away, she gives me a lick on the lips then moves her body, turning it around, while also being careful not to stand on me, so that I'm now looking up at her folds and tail hole, while her head is down by my penis.

Leaning her head down, she drags her tongue over my dick and starts to lick up all the fluids that coat it. This getting my partly hard dick to go stiff again as she takes it into her mouth and starts to suck on it. Not wanting her to get left out I grab a hold of her backside and pull her rear down, which she complies to as I start to lick her folds then move forward so that my lips are pressed against them as I start to eat her out.

Sucking up the fluids that are dripping from her and licking her vent walls, this getting a moan of pleasure from her, which causes her mouth to vibrate around my penis. Moaning out in pleasure at the feel of her mouth vibrating around me, some pre-cum oozes out of my dick, which she hungry sucks up as she starts purring, seeing how I liked the feel of her mouth vibrating around me.

Taking my mouth away from her folds, I lick up the fluids that cover my lips then look to her tail hole as a smirk comes onto my face. Moving my hand, I trace my fingers over her tail hole, which gets a questioning sound from Toothless only for her to cry out in surprise as she feels two fingers enter it then for a tongue to drag across it. Humming at the feel of it, she goes back to sucking on my dick as she moves her two front paws so that my dick is slightly squeezed between them. Tightening her lips around my dick, she starts bobbing her head, dragging her lips up and down over my dick as she sucks on it as well as moves her tongue around it.

Moving my other hand, I stick another two fingers into her and spread her tail hole as I move my mouth forward and plunge my tongue inside of her. This getting a sharp intake of breath from her as she does bath herself in her free time, but the feeling is totally different when it's someone else's tongue. Liking the feel of the tongue inside of her tail hole, she pushes her ass lightly back into my lips, while she lets out a drawn-out moan as she squeezes her ass around my tongue.

Feeling my climax coming as she feels my dick twitch in her mouth, she pulls off of my dick as her lips drag up and off of it, getting a wet pop as it leaves her mouth. Letting out a moan of disappointment, she starts to lick up all the fluids that are coating my groin as I pull away from her tail hole.

Finishing cleaning up the fluids that were on my groin, she turns around so that she is looking down into my eyes again and is also straddling my hips. Leaning down, she licks my lips which I open as we go into another heated kiss as she moves her hips so that my dick is lined up with where her tail hole should be. Breaking away from the kiss, she stands up on her back paws and looks down between her back legs, to see that my dick is in line with her tail hole.

" **Is this what you was thinking about doing, while you were eating me out?** "

She says to me as she looks at me as she lowers herself down a bit so that the tip of my dick is touching her tail hole, which gets a shiver to go through me as she smiles slyly down at me.

"I _was_ thinking of doing that, definitely with you having that hot ass of yours."

I say, which causes her smile to widen as she _slowly_ starts to push down onto my dick, her saliva that coats my dick and the rimming I gave her making it easier to get inside of her. Gripping a hold of the sheets at the feel of her around me, she stops when I'm half way into her as I feel how her muscles are squeezing my dick, which causes me to moan at the tightness it is causing.

Smiling teasingly down at me, she lets out a small moan as she moves her hips up so that the only thing inside of her is the tip of my penis, then looks down at me with a smirk, which gets a gulp from me. Letting her anal muscles relax, she gives me one more look before slamming herself down onto my penis, both of us letting out a cry of pleasure as she hilts herself onto me as her ass cheeks push tightly against my groin.

Moving her two front paws so that they are next to my head, she leans down and brings me into another kiss as she grinds her ass into me. Breaking the kiss, she looks down at me then starts to ride me, filling the room ones again with the sound of flesh meeting smooth scales as well as moans of pleasure.

Wrapping my arms around her neck, I start to move my hips with her, while I moan as I feel her tightening her anal muscles so that each time I'm entering her my dick has to stretch her open. Panting, she breaks out of my hold and goes back to standing on her back paws as she starts to slow down. Moving her hips so that I enter her deep, going all the way down to the base of my dick and back up to the tip of it. This causing me to moan out at the feel of her anal walls dragging and rippling over me as I spread her open as I enter her and her muscles tightening as they try to keep me in as I leave her.

Feeling myself not going to be able to hold on for much longer, I sit up and wrap my arms around her back, my left hand pressed against her lower back by the base of her tail, while my right hand is on the middle of her back. Changing to fit the new position, she rests her front paws on my shoulders as she uses the new support to ride me harder, while letting out more moans of pleasure.

As she comes down onto me again she cries out in bliss as I hit something inside of her that sends pleasure coursing throughout her body. Angling herself so that I'm always hitting that spot inside of her, my dick starts to twitch because of the added pleasure that she is giving me as she keeps on squeezing me with her anal muscles.

Both of use crying out in bliss, she slams herself down on me as she starts to grind her ass into my groin as we both cum, filling her up with my seed as her cum pours out of her lips onto my groin. Her anal muscles keep on squeezing me as her ass sucks my cum deeper inside of her as she bites down onto my shoulder, sinking her teeth partly into my flesh so that it will leave a scar.

Retracting her teeth so that there are only gums, she starts licking over the bite mark as it heals, leaving a scar of a big bite mark in its place. Falling onto my back, Toothless takes herself off of my dick as she moans out as she feels it slide out of her tail hole with my cum following it.

Moving her body so that her head is resting on my chest, she smiles warmly at me with her eyes filled with love.


	3. Chapter 3

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: This chapter's lemon is from my story The new dragon God, which is a HTTYD/Skyrim crossover.]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and Skyrim or any of their Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: Three – Female dragon Toothless and Male dragon Hiccup Lemon**

Bringing my mouth down, we lock jaws again and go into a deep kiss, but with me being in complete control of it as I move my tongue around her mouth, feeling every surface it has to offer. Moaning into her mouth, I move my tongue to the back of her mouth and then slip it down into her throat, getting a gasp then a gag from Toothless as she feels my tongue dominating her mouth and throat.

Slipping my tongue out of her throat and then out of her mouth, I break the kiss as I move my mouth to her neck then drag my tongue across it, up to the side of her face as she moans out in pleasure. Smirking, I move down her body as I drag my tongue down from her face, over her chest and stomach, then stopping before her lips as I pull my head back. Looking over her privets, I see that her lips are puffed out with juices leaking out of her, coating her lips with them as her musk is heavily in the air, which I breathe in dreamily as the smell of her is addictive.

Moving my snout so that it's inches away from her lips, I inhale more of the musk she is giving of then lick my lips before I place my tongue against her lips and drag it over them, getting a cry of pleasure from Toothless as I do. Moving my tongue to the middle of her folds, I push my tongue forward and into her vent, spreading her folds apart as my tongue travels inside of her vent.

Tasting her sweet justice on my tongue, I moan out in delight as I push my tongue further into her and then start to lap up as much of her juices as I can from her vent walls, while she cries out and withers in pleasure. Feeling her vent walls tightening around my tongue, I move so that the tip of my jaws are pressed into her, while I move my tongue so that it's resting on the bottom of her vent. Hearing her scream out in bliss as she orgasms, I feel her cum travel down my tongue into my waiting mouth as I let her cum pour into and down my throat.

Slipping my tongue out of her vent and swallowing all the juices that are coating it, I pant as I look up and into her half-lidded eyes with lust. Climbing back over her, I move so that her face is right between my legs, which causes her to let out a startled gasp as she stares at my two dicks in front of her face with wide eyes.

" **Y-you ha-have t-two?** "

Toothless stutters out in astonishment as she looks over my fairly large dicks, them being around the same size of a stallion's, but the first quarter of them being a knot with the rest of it having nubs on the underside and ridges on the sides of it. These nubs and ridges starting at the knots of my dicks, then traveling up to the triangle looking nobs at the end of them.

What she said causing me to smirk as well as to let out a chuckle in amusement at how she said it.

" **Yeah, I was surprised when I found out as well. Now open up, it's time to return the favour, don't you think?"**

I say while I start to move my hips so that my dicks and balls are swaying back and forth in front of her face, this causing her to stare at them in a trance as they sway in front of her. Moving her head forward, she brings out her tongue and drags it across my bottom dick, which gets a shudder from me at the feel of her tongue.

Wrapping her tongue around my knot, she slides her tongue up to the tip of my bottom dick and laps up the pre-cum that leaked out of it, then moves back down to my knot. Moving her tongue further down my dick so that it's touching my slit, she pushes her tongue against my slit, causing her tongue spread my slit open as it slides inside as I gasp out in pleasure. Moving her tongue around the inside of my slit for a while as she likes the taste as well as the feel of it, she slips her tongue out of my slit and drags it back up to the tip of my dick.

Swirling her tongue around the tip of my dick, she moves forward as she opens her mouth with her teeth retracted so to not accidently hurt me and then takes the nob of my dick into her mouth, closing her lips around it as it enters. Carrying on with swirling her tongue around the tip of my dick, she starts to suck on it as I moan out in pleasure and move my hips forward, sliding my bottom dick further inside her mouth as my top dick slides across her face, dripping pre-cum onto her as well as covering her face with the natural lubricant that coats my dicks.

Moaning as she feels my dick enter further into her mouth, she carries on sucking and moving her tongue around my dick, only to gag as she feels the tip of my dick go slightly into her throat as my knot presses up against her lips. Panting as I feel my knot press against her lips, I start humping her face with a bliss look on my face at the feeling of my bottom dick sliding against her lips and tongue as well as her sucking.

While this is happening my top dick grinds against her face as it constantly leaks pre-cum over her, making the grinding easier as her face is coated in my cum. Eyes glowing brighter, I bring my front right paw to the back of her head and grab a hold of it, keeping her head in place as I slam my hips forward, my knot bypassing her lips and filling her mouth up as the last quarter of my dick goes down her throat and my balls slap against her chin.

Opening her eyes as they go wide with shock when she feels my dick slide into her throat and my knot filling her mouth up, she tries to pull away but my paw on her head keeps her in place, holding her there until she gets used to the feel of my dick in her throat.

Feeling her relax in my hold as she gets used to the added length of my dick in her mouth, I pull my hips back so the tip of my dick is the only thing in her mouth, while she takes a breath of air before I slam my hips back into her lips. My dick dragging against her lips as she sucks as well as licks my dick before my dick enters her throat, her throat stretching around it as it enters and slides as far down her throat as it can. While my dick enters her throat my knot forces her lips apart as it is slammed into her mouth, filling her mouth as she presses her mouth down on it as she sucks hard.

Moaning out at the feel of her throat around my dick and the tightness around my knot, I start humping her face again but this time always slamming my groin into her lips, which causes my balls to keep smacking her chin, getting the cave to be filled with wet smacks and moans of pleasure.

Feeling my dick twitch inside of her throat as well as my dick on her face, Toothless braces herself as I pull out all the way to the tip of my dick and then slam it back in and down her throat. My grip on her head tightening as I roar out, my balls squeezing as my cum gushes out my dick and down her throat, while my top dick covers her face with my cum.

Panting, I pull my dick out of her throat and mouth, her lips spreading as my dick slip out of them with my cum following it, which Toothless tries to swallow as her mouth is filled with cum that is spilling from her open lips.

Getting off of her as she gets up on all fours, I look at her and smirk as I see her looking at me with a gobsmacked look with her face completely covered by my seed. Snickering, I move over to her and lap up some of my seed on her face, causing her to look at me with wide eyes in surprise.

" **Hmm, I taste good, nowhere as good as you** **do,** **though** **. But well enough.** "

I say, which causes her to blush as I lap up the rest of my seed on her face until she is cleaned, then move away from her as I lick my lips and gaze over her perfected body with arousal.

" _ **Turn**_ _ **around.**_ "

I command dominantly to her as my eyes brighten again, this causing Toothless to shudder in excitement and to quickly turn around, then to lean forward as she raises her ass up, while moving her tip of her tail to her mouth as she grabs a hold of it. Looking at her ass, I lick my lips again as I eye up her lips and tail hole, while I move towards her and bring my head down below her tail, bringing out my tongue as I drag it up across her lips to her tail hole.

Swirling my tongue around her tail hole, I push my tongue forward into her back entrance, while I bring my front right paw up and cup her right ass check as I eat her out, which causes her to shift around at the feel of my long tongue inside of her tail hole. Suddenly crying out in pleasure when my tongue hits a spot inside of her that causes pleasure to course through her, she pushes her ass back into my lips as I carry on moving my tongue in and out of her, but now always aiming for that spot.

Having enough of the foreplay as my dicks throb with sexual need and leak pre-cum, I take my paw off of her ass as I pull my tongue out of her tail hole, which squeezes my tongue as it leaves. Climbing onto her back as I mount her so that my front paws are by the side of her head, I shudder at the feel of her under me and when I feel my dicks slide up against her rear.

Moving my head down, I drag my tongue across the back of Toothless's neck as I start to grind my hips against her ass, feeling my dicks slide across her lips and tail hole as I do. Both of use moan out at the feel of me grinding against her, then for us to gasp out in pleasure as I feel my bottom dick enter her vent and my top dick spread her tail hole open as it slides in easily with the help of my saliva coating the insides of her tail hole.

Shuddering as I sink my dicks all the way until my knots are pressed against her entrances, I pant as I let her get used to my size, while letting out some moans as I feel her ass tightening around my top dick and my bottom one getting sucked on by her vent.

Seeing that she has gotten used to my size as she has relaxed her muscles, I start moving my hips back and forth as Toothless moans out in pleasure at the feeling of both of my dicks spreading her open. Quickening the pace of my humps, I moan out as I start to slam my hips into her, causing her body to be rocked back and forth as my dicks spread her entrances wide when they are thrust into her. My knots smacking into her entrances as I thrust forward and then being pulled away with the ridges as well as the nubs on my dicks giving her extra pleasure.

Hearing her moans of pleasure, my eyes narrow at them not being _screams_ as I bring up my back right paw and place it on her right ass check, grabbing a hold of it as I give it a squeeze. Then bringing up my front right paw above her back and placing it against her upper back, I push down onto her with my weight, causing her face to be pressed against the floor.

Pinning her down, I start to fuck her harder as she screams out in pleasure from the feel of my dicks forcefully spreading her open, my knots partly going inside of her as they are slammed hard against her entrances. Her tail hole spreading wide as it sucks my top dick into her before the anal walls start to ripple around my dick as her ass tries to suck me further in. As this is happening my bottom dick spreads her lips apart as it slides into her as her juices coat my dick, while the flesh around my dick squeeze and pulses as it sucks it in.

Panting, I carry on fucking her as hard as I can and listen to her screams of pleasure, while I bring my jaws down to her right shoulder, opening them wide as I do before closing them as I bite down between where her neck meets her shoulder.

Sinking my teeth inside of her, while snarling into her shoulder, my body starts glowing again but this time instead of it being blood red it glows gold.

" _ **Mine.**_ "

I snarl out at her dominantly as I give one more powerful thrust, my balls slapping against her as my knots spread her wide as they penetrate her and get stuck inside. Releasing the hold of her shoulder I got with my jaws, I send out a bellowing roar into the air as I fill her up with my seed, while she wails out in bliss at the feel of my dicks being fully inside of her as well as the feel of my seed gushing into her, which expands the fullness inside of her as she orgasms as well.

Grabbing a hold of her as I lean to my side, pulling her with me as I land on my side, causing the both of us to let out a quiet moan as the movement coursed my dicks to move around inside of her. Holding her close to me, I move my head so that I can look at her stomach, which is bulging out a couple of centimetres, showing how much my seed and dicks are filling her up.

Gaining a smirk, I start moving my hips slightly so that I am grinding my hips into her ass, getting a drawn out moan from her as my dicks slightly move around inside of her, while my seed gushes around them.

" **Did you think we were finished? We are just getting started.** "

I say with lust in my voice, while I roll onto my back with her in my hold, my front right paw holding the bottom of her head and my front left paw having a grip of her chest. Seeing that I have a good hold of her, I start moving my hips more forcefully, causing my knots to start to get pulled out of her as she cries out in pleasure as I carrying on fucking her. This filling the cave up with more pleasured moans and wet smacks as we go another round but in a different position this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: This chapter's lemon is from my story The Roman way]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: Four – Female dragon Toothless and Human male Hiccup Lemon**

Smiling as Toothless purrs out in bliss as she lays on her side on our bed, while her body is wrapped around mine, I carry on nibbling on her left big ear as her sensitive ear causes pleasure to course through her body. I am currently completely naked as I nibble on Toothless's ear, while my hands feel up Toothless's body. Grabbing a hold of me, she moves so that she pushes me onto my back, while she is standing over my body as she looks down at me.

Smiling up at her as I gaze into her eyes, she purrs at me as she leans her head down and starts to nibble as well as lick at where my neck joins my shoulder. Moaning as she nibbles me, she pulls away and presses her lips against mine as she brings me into a deep kiss.

Moaning into each other's mouths as our tongues caress each other, Toothless starts sucking on my tongue as she rubs her body against me, which causes me to shiver in pleasure. Breaking away from the kiss, Toothless purrs as she places her tongue on the side of my neck before slowly dragging it up.

" **I think it is time for your special presents.** "

Toothless purrs into my ear, causing me to shiver as she moves forward and stands up on her back legs as she places her front paws on the wall for support, while she spreads her back legs slightly as my head rests between them.

Staring up at her swollen lips that are coated in her juices, I lick my lips as I place my hands on her ass cheeks and give them a squeeze, this causing Toothless to purr before she lowers herself down so that she is inches away from sitting on my face.

Breathing in her musk, I shiver at her smell before bringing out my tongue and dragging it across her lips, causing her to gasp in pleasure. Carrying on lapping at her lips, I stop and pull her rear down so that she is sitting on my face, while her wet lips are pressed up against my face as they soak my face in their juices.

Burying my face into her lips, I push my tongue into her vent, causing her to moan as her vent walls clamp down on my tongue. Moving my tongue around inside of her, I start sucking on her vent as I drink the juices that are leaking from her vent. To this Toothless lets out a loud pleasured moan as she feels my tongue start to thrust in and out of her as I suck her vent before she starts to move her hips, grinding her pussy into my face as she feels me squeezing her ass.

Pushing her off my face, which gets a whine from her, I catch my breath as I move out from under her so that I am behind her. Seeing her about to move, I halt her as I wrap my arms around her waist, while my chest presses up against her back. Looking over her shoulder at me, she purrs as she spreads her back legs wider, while she pushes her ass out towards me so that she is slightly bent over as she leans against the wall.

Feeling her body up as I press my body against hers, I move my right hand down her stomach and then between her back legs as I trace my fingers over her wet lip. Smirking as I feel a shiver go through her body at the contact, I push a finger into her wet vent and start to finger her, which causes her to moan in pleasure.

Carrying on fingering her, I grab her tail with my left hand and lift it before moving it so that her tail is on my left side out of the way as I press my groin up against her ass. Gasping out as she feels my dick's side slide up against her moist lips, while her ass cheeks tightly press up against my groin, I take my fingers out of her vent and wrap my right arm around her waist as my left hand grabs her left thigh.

Giving her thigh a squeeze, I start moving my hips back and forth, causing my dick's side to keep on sliding across her wet lips, which my dick spreads open slightly as it slides against them. Hearing Toothless's moans of pleasure as I tease her, I move my hips so that the tip of my dick is pressed against her lips before I thrust my hips up, causing my dick to spread open her lips as it is rammed into her.

With a smack of scale meeting flesh, my groin presses up against her ass as my dick is fully sheathed inside of her, while her vent walls clamp down on my dick before they start rippling over my dick, causing my dick to feel like it is being sucked. Both of us moaning in pleasure at the feel of me being inside of her, she moves her ass back into my groin before she starts to grind her ass into me.

Moaning in pleasure as her ass cheeks grind up and down on my groin, causing my dick to slightly move inside of her. Tightening my grip on her, I move my hips back as the flesh around my dick clamps down as it leaves before I thrust forward, driving my dick back into her warm wet filled depths that spread and ripple over my dick as it enters her.

Keeping on thrusting my dick into her as wet smacks and moans of pleasure fill our bedroom, Toothless starts to move her hips in rhythm with mine, thrusting her ass back into me as I thrust into her.

" **Hic-hiccup! Fuck m-me harder!** "

Toothless purrs out to me as she keeps on slamming her ass back into me, while she lets out moans of pleasure as she talks. Smirking at what she said, I push her with all my strength, causing her to let out a startled yelp as she is pressed tightly against the wall before I move my hands in different positions. My left arm wrapping around her so that my left hand is on her stomach, while I move my right hand and grab hold of her back right leg before lifting her leg up.

Before she can say anything I start to fuck her as hard as I can, which gets whines and whimpers of pleasure from Toothless as my groin impacts her ass with loud wet smacks as my dick rams into her vent. Her lips splitting open as they slide over my dick as it enters her wet vent, while my dick forcedly spreads her vent walls open as it pushes its way into her depths.

Moaning in pleasure as I carry on fucking her, her whole body rocks back and forth under the onslaught that I am giving to her tight wet vent, which is clamping down on my dick as it tries to suck it further into its warm depths.

Feeling my Orgasm coming as well as Toothless's as I feel a shiver go through her, while her vent walls clamp down onto my dick in a vice-like grip and the sucking on my dick grows more powerful.

Just as I am about to cum, I take my dick out of her wet vent, causing her to whine desperately to me to put it back in before her eyes widen and she lets out a loud roar as I slam by juice covered dick into her tail hole. Her tail hole stretching open and sliding over my dick as it enters, while her anal walls clamp down hard so that my dick needs to shove its way into her as it stretches her anal walls apart with the help of the juices that are covering my dick.

Crying out in pleasure, I unleash my seed into her ass as it hungrily sucks my cum further into its depths, while Toothless roar heightens as she cums as well.

Panting as I finish filling Toothless's ass with my seed, I let go of her right back leg as I wrap my right arm around her stomach as well before pulling her back, sitting down on the bed with her sitting on my lap as my dick stays in her ass.

" **You, you filled my ass with your seed.** "

Toothless says to me in disbelief as she looks over her shoulder at me with wide eyes, which causes me to chuckle.

" **Yeah. I know that dragons are very clean creatures, I saw you one time when you were cleaning yourself and saw you were having a lot of fun cleaning your ass. So, I thought I fill your ass up with my seed so that you can have more fun when you clean yourself when I'm gone.** "

I say with a smirk, causing Toothless to blush madly at being caught pleasing herself and me knowing that she will be trying to get the cum out of her while also having a lot of fun doing so.

" **Sh-shut up!** "

Toothless stutters to me, causing me to laugh at her as her blush deepens before I move my hips up, causing my dick to move inside of her ass as she purrs at the feel.

" **Don't deny that you didn't like me cumming into your ass.** "

I practically purr out to her as I keep on moving my hips, causing her to whimper as my dick moves around in her ass before she starts to grind her ass into me.

" **See? You are just begging me to fuck you in the ass.** "

I purr out as I thrust my hips up harder, causing Toothless to whine in bliss as her body starts bouncing on my lap, while my dick is thrust in and out of her ass.

" **Ye-yes! I** **wa** **-want you t-to fuck** **me i** **-in** **th** **-the ass!** "

Toothless stutters out in pleasure, causing me to smirk.

" **Then why don't you become the rider for a change?** _ **Ride me.**_ "

I question before purring out the last part, which causes her eyes to brighten as she wastes no time as she lifts her ass up off of me, the tip being the only thing inside of her tail hole before she slams her ass down into my groin. Both of us moaning in pleasure as Toothless carries on riding my dick, our bedroom being filled with wet smacks and all kinds of pleasured noises as we fuck again.


	5. Chapter 5

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: This chapter's lemon is from my story The Roman way]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: Five – Female dragon Toothless and Human male Hiccup Lemon**

Not wasting any time, Toothless starts undressing me before the only piece of clothing I have on me is the one covering my groin. Purring as she sees the large bulge in my pants, while she licks her lips as she moves her muzzle down before grabbing the hem of my pants. She slowly pulls my pants down as she smirks at me before my dick is fully unclothed, which causes it to shoot up and stand up straight without anything holding it down anymore.

Shuddering at the hungry look she is giving my dick, I watch as she moves her head down and buries her snout into my balls as she breathes in my scent, while she nuzzles my dick that is pressed up against her face.

Opening her mouth as she brings out her tongue, she starts dragging it across my balls as she carries on nuzzling her face into my dick, which causes me to moan out in pleasure. Watching on as Toothless plays with my dick and balls, I gaze on as Toothless looks up at me before she smirks as she opens her muzzle and then shoots forward as she engulfs my balls with her mouth.

Arching my back as I let out a loud moan of pleasure, Toothless purrs around my balls, which causes her flesh to vibrate around my balls. As she is doing this she places her right paw onto my stomach and pins me to the floor, while she starts sucking on my balls as she drags her tongue over every inch of them.

Moaning out in pleasure as my balls are licked and sucked, my eyes start glowing brighter at the show of dominance that Toothless is giving as she holds me pinned to the floor. This causing the primal lust that is surging through me to get aggravated as it floods me with the feeling of wrongness before the feeling changes to that of being dominant.

Following my new instincts, I reach out and grab hold of the paw that is holding me down, which causes Toothless to gaze up at me with my balls still in her mouth. My balls getting let go from Toothless's mouth as I push her paw off me, which causes Toothless eyes to widen as it would take a lot of strength to push her paw off me.

Standing up as does Toothless, who gives me a confused look, I move forward and growl at her with dominance as I grab hold of her head. Pulling her head into my groin, I smirk down at her as she looks at my cock that is pressed up against her face before she looks up at me.

" **Open those lips of yours, my mate.** "

I order as heavy dominance courses through my voice, which causes Toothless to shudder in arousal at the sound of my voice as she obeys my command and opens her mouth.

" **Good girl.** "

I purr out as I move my hips back and line up my dick with her open jaws before I plunge my dick into her mouth, which Toothless quickly snaps shut as she starts sucking on my dick. Grunting in pleasure as I tighten my hold on Toothless's head, while I lean over her head as she gives my dick powerful sucks and drags her tongue across every surface it can other.

Moving my hips back, which causes Toothless to whine as she tries to move her head with me, which she finds she can't as my hands hold her in place. This causing her to tighten her lips around my dick as she sucks on it harder, which causes me to moan out in pleasure as her lips drag over my dick before the head of my dick is the only thing left in her mouth.

Whining out to me as she tries to move forward to get more of my dick into her mouth, I smirk down at her as I thrust my hips forward, while I pull her head towards me. This causing her eyes to widen as my groin slams into her lips, making a wet smack of scale meeting flesh as her lips drag over my dick as it shoves its way deeper into her muzzle.

Smirking down at her as her wide eyes turn half lidded as she purrs, while she suckles on my whole dick, I pull my hips back again before thrusting forward as I start fucking Toothless's muzzle. This causing Toothless to suck harder and to try to lick every surface of my dick when it is fully in her mouth, while she purrs at how dominant I am being as her folds leak her fluids down her hind legs.

Groaning out in pleasure as I carry on fucking Toothless's mouth, I lean over Toothless's head and fuck her muzzle harder as I feel my orgasm coming, which Toothless feels as my dick starts twitching inside of her mouth. This causing her to clamp her mouth down on my dick as she suckles on my dick harder, while she hums so that the flesh around my dick is vibrating as she hungrily waits for me to feed her with my seed.

These acts causing me to reach my limit as I slam my dick as hard as I can into Toothless's hungry jaws, while I tug Toothless's head forward as a loud wet slap is heard before I cry out in pleasure as I orgasm. This causing Toothless to purr as she feels my dick pulse as ropes of cum eject out of my dick and paints the inside of her mouth, while some of my seed hit the back of her throat as she shudders at the taste.

Panting as I lean on Toothless's head, while she purrs happily around my dick as she sucks my dick of every drop of cum that it can give. Finishing sucking on my dick, I let go of her head as she pulls off my dick, while her lips drag along my dick before my dick leaves her muzzle with a wet pop.

Looking at Toothless as she smirks at me, she purrs at me before she opens her jaws wide. This showing that the inside of her mouth is coated in my seed, while a puddle of my cum rests on her tongue. Staring into my eyes as I stare at her, I watch as she tilts her head back slightly, which causes my seed to flow to the back of her mouth and to pour down her throat. This causing her to shudder in pleasure as she feels my cum flow down her throat, while I watch the display in arousal as my dick starts to get hard again.

Closing her mouth, she moves her tongue around the inside of her mouth as she licks up all the seed that is coating it before swallowing the left-over cum.

" **If you wanted to fuck my mouth so badly, you only needed to ask, Hiccup.** "

Toothless purrs out to me as she licks her lips, while I smile at her in amusement as I move forward and bring her into a deep kiss before pulling away.

" **Well, I will ask next time, won't I? But it seems I still have my little problem.** "

I purr back to her, while she shivers at what I said at the start before smiling at what I said at the end as she looks down at my hard dick.

" **Little? No. This is a big problem, but I know how to fix it.** "

Toothless purrs out to me as she turns around before she bends over so that her upper body and head are touching the floor, while she spreads her legs wide as she lifts her ass up. Moving her head to the side as she looks over her shoulder at me, she smirks as she lifts her tail as far as it can go. This showing off her perfect round ass cheeks, while her tail hole keeps on squeezing as it waits for something to be shoved inside of its tight depths. Below her tail hole is her lips that are leaking her love fluids as they coat her folds, while they keep on clenching as they eagerly wait to engulf and massage anything in their warm tight embrace.

Licking my lips at the view as my dick twitches, I look at Toothless as she smirks at me as she sways her ass from side to side, which causes me to smirk back at her as I move forward with a hungry look in my eyes.

The next hour the sound of wet smacks and roars of pleasure are heard throughout the cove, while every dragon in the area blushes at the loudness and amount of pleasure that is heard in these pleasured roars.


	6. Chapter 6

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: This chapter's lemon is from my story Snoggletog, a gift from a true friend and maybe something more.]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: Six – Female dragon Toothless and Human male Hiccup Lemon**

Hearing a muffled warble further into the cave, which seems to come from a wall of the cave that has a pelt from a bear hanging from it. Moving towards the bear pelt, I push my right hand against it to find that like the vines, there isn't a wall behind it.

"Toothless, are you… in… here…"

I say as I push the bear pelt out of the way and enter the room, only to trail of from what I am saying as a large blush makes its way onto my face, while my eyes widen.

In the middle of the room is Toothless, who is laying on her back on bear pelts as red fabric ties her two front and back paws together with a large red bow. Her wings are also tied to her body so that she can't use them, while she has a red muzzle on that has a red leash attached to it. The muzzle itself having a metal gag, which keeps her mouth open as she looks at me and lets out a purr that sounds off because of the gag, while she moves the tip of her tail which I follow with my eyes

This causing my blush to deepen as I see that the tip of her tail has mistletoe dangling from it, which she has moved so that it is dangling above her swollen lips that are coated by her love nectar. Her love hole leaking her fluids down onto her tail hole before splitting to flow onto the floor on either side of her tail.

Gulping as Toothless looks at me, she lets out a lust filled purr at me as she shakes her ass slightly, while I see her lips flare out before constricting as well as her tail hole opening and closing as they wait to have something shoved into their depths. This causing a shiver of arousal to go through me as my dick pulses in need, while also fully presses up against my pants, causing a bulge to be seen in them.

This bulge causing Toothless to let out a want filled whimper when she sees it, which causes me to quickly undress until my clothes are thrown all over the cave's floor, while I stand naked in front of Toothless who purrs as she gazes over my dick.

Moving towards Toothless's ass, I straddle her tail as I place my hands on her thighs, which I feel up as I move my hands down until my hands are cupping Toothless's ass cheeks. Groping her ass cheeks, I listen as Toothless purrs and wines as I squeeze her ass cheeks before I lay down on her tail so that my face is in-between her back legs.

Tracing my right hand over her ass, I move my hand in-between her legs as I push my index finger slightly into the bottom of her vent before I move my finger to the top of her vent. This causing Toothless to let out a whimper of pleasure, while I take the tip of my now juice coated finger out of her vent and place it into my mouth. Sucking on my finger, I moan at the sweet taste of her love fluids before I move forward and push my tongue in-between her lips, which I drag my tongue through as Toothless moans out in pleasure.

Tasting her fluids on my tongue, I shiver at the taste before I push my index and middle finger into her vent, which I use to pull her left lip to the side so that her lips are spread slightly open. Using the opening, I bury my mouth into her lips and start sucking, while I push my tongue as far as it can go into her wet vent.

Hearing Toothless's moans of pleasure as she feels my tongue lapping the inside of her love vent, I carry on slurping up her vent fluids as I start to finger her vent, while I move my left hand so that my thumb is pressed up against her wet tail hole. Rubbing her tail hole with my left thumb, I push my thumb against her tail hole as I give her pussy a powerful suck, which causes her to moan as her tail hole eagerly opens and engulf my thumb. The inside of her tail hole being coated by her vent fluids that manage to flow into her ass, which causes my thumb to slide into her depths without any resistant's.

Feeling Toothless tighten her anal walls around my thumb, while her vent walls ripple and contract around my tongue as I start thrusting it into her, which causes Toothless to whine out in pleasure.

Moving my mouth away from her folds, I catch my breath as I carry on thumbing her tail hole, while I finger her vent as she moans at the loss of my mouth. Licking my licks, I take my fingers out of Toothless's vent as well as taking my thumb out of her ass, while I sit up and move forward so that I am sitting on the base of her tail.

Moving my hips forward, I draw in a breath as I feel Toothless's folds spread open as my dick slides in-between them, which cause Toothless to shiver under me at the feel of my dick in-between her folds. Placing my hands on Toothless's stomach, I trace my hands over her stomach to her chest before I move and place my hands on her ass cheeks, which I give a hard squeeze. Smiling at the moan that Toothless sounded out at me squeezing her ass, I move my hands up her back legs until my hands reach the red bow tying her legs together, which I grab hold of and pull.

This untying her paws as I throw the red fabric across the cave, while Toothless purrs as she moves her legs around to get the stiffness out of them before she shifts around on her back and then relaxes. Her back legs being spread open, while her front paws are pulled up against her chest as she moves her head to look at me as she purrs at me.

Smiling at her, I wrap my arms around her back leg thighs so that her calves are hanging over my shoulders before I start moving my hips, which causes my dick to grind in between her wet folds. This causing Toothless eyes to go half lidded as she moans out in pleasure, while I start to grind my dick harder against her folds, which causes my dick to push further into her folds as it grinds in-between them.

Pushing forward so that her knees are almost touching her chest, I keep on grinding my dick against her wet lips, which causes Toothless to whine out at my teasing before I give a hard thrust. This getting a groan from me, while Toothless roars out in pleasure as my dick rams its way into the warm wet depths of her love vent, which halts when I hilt her. This causing a wet sound of flesh impacting scale, while the force of the impact causes Toothless's body to rock forward.

Moaning as I feel the flesh around my dick constantly tightening before relaxing, while the flesh ripples inwards creating a suction-like feel on my dick, which seems to be trying to suck my dick further into its warm depths. I let go of Toothless's legs as I lean over her and place my hands on the floor either side of her chest, while my chest is pressed up against her body as I start moving my hips.

Moaning in pleasure as I feel my dick push her vent walls apart as it is thrust into her depths, I start to move my hips faster as Toothless moans out in pleasure as she feels my dick enter and leave her vent at a fast paste.

Moving my right hand as I push it underneath her body as I wrap my right arm around her lower back, while I start to fuck her harder as she cries out in pleasure as her body rocks back and forth under the onslaught of my dick ramming into her folds. Feeling her back legs wrap around me as they lock together behind my back, stopping me from pulling out of her fully as we both moan out in pleasure as loud wet smacks fill up the cave.

As I fuck Toothless as hard as I can, I feel her push her ass back as I slam my dick into her abused love vent, while I feel her push me forward with her back legs that are wrapped around me. Growling as I feel Toothless's orgasm coming as her vent walls start tightening around my dick, while her vent walls start to ripple inwards powerfully as the suction on my dick increases.

Feeling my orgasm coming as well, I start to fuck Toothless ruthlessly as her whole body rocks back and forth under the force of my thrusts, which causes Toothless to howl out in pleasure as her eyes glaze over in pure pleasure as saliva leaks from her forced open mouth.

Slamming my hips into Toothless's ass as hard as I can, I shout out in pleasure as Toothless's body rocks forward where I hold her in place, while my dick gushes my seed into her loving depths. This causing Toothless to roar out in pleasure as well, while I feel her vent walls clamp down onto my dick as her love vent sucks my seed into her warm depths, which unleashes a torrent of her love nectar over my dick as she orgasms as well.

Panting as I lay limp on Toothless's chest, I feel her heavy breathing as she pants as well, while I feel her vent walls still sucking on my dick as it tries to suck me dry. Getting my breathing under control, I sit up and start stroking Toothless's stomach as I feel my seed leak out of her vent with a lot of her love juice, which coats my groin and balls as well as creating a puddle on the floor.

Moving my head down, I plant a kiss on Toothless's stomach as I give her left ass cheek a smack with my right hand, which causes her to yelp before she purrs at me. Smiling at her, I climb off her as my seed and love fluid covered dick slips out of her leaking lips, which causes her to whine at the loss of the feeling of my dick inside of her.

Standing up, I watch as Toothless flips onto her front before she stands up and shakes her body. Looking at the gag still in her mouth as well as the leash attached to the muzzle she is wearing, I look down to my fluid covered dick before smirking as I look back up to her.

"Toothless."

I call out, which causes her to look to me.

"Come here, love."

I say, which gets a purr from her at me calling her love as she moves over to me before halting in front of me. Reaching forward, I grab hold of her leash before I tug on it, which gets a yelp from Toothless as she gets pulled towards me so that her face is pressed into my groin. This causing her eyes to go half lidded as she scents the musk coating my groin before she purrs as she nuzzles her face into my groin so my dick and balls rub all over her face, coating it in our love fluids.

"You like that don't you, my pet."

I purr out as I move my hips, causing my dick to grind up against her face. What I said causing Toothless to shiver in arousal at being called my pet, while she whines at me in pleasure at the feel of my dick rubbing against her face as she baths in the scent of my seed.

"Let's get rid of that gag and put that mouth to good use."

I purr out, which causes Toothless to shiver as I undo the gag and take it off as I throw it to the side, while Toothless gazes at my dick in hunger before she launches her head forward. Taking my whole dick into her muzzle, which she tightens her lips around as she starts sucking on my dick, causing me to let out a grunt of pleasure.

"Good girl. But I think you are missing something."

I say, which causes Toothless to look into my eyes before she looks to where I am pointing. Purring as she sees that I am pointing at my balls, she opens her jaws wider as she brings her tongue out and grabs hold of my balls before she pulls them into her muzzle as she moves her head slightly as she shuts her jaws.

Moaning as she sucks on my dick and balls, I feel her tongue caress every surface of my dick, while she flicks her tongue over my balls sometimes.

"Ok, that's enough now."

I say as I pull my hips back, only for Toothless to growl as she follows my movement and sucks on my dick harder as she glares up at me in defiance.

"Off, _now._ "

I command, which Toothless only replies by tightening her lips around my dick and balls, while she sucks harder as she growls again at me. Narrowing my eyes at her, I give the top of her head a light slap, which causes her to let out a yelp in surprise. Using her moment of surprise, I pull my now saliva covered dick and balls out of her mouth, which causes her to snap out of her surprise as she pouts at me.

"It looks like you need to be punished, my pet."

I say with a smirk, which causes Toothless to shiver as I move behind her, while I still hold onto her leash as she looks over her shoulder at me. Looking down at her nice soft ass cheeks, I smirk as I give her ass cheek a hard slap, which causes Toothless to yelp in slight pain and pleasure. Looking at her as she whimpers at me over her shoulder, I give her ass cheek another slap as she yelps out again in pain, while I start to spank her ass.

Not before long, Toothless's yelps of pain turn to moans of arousal as her ass check jiggles under each slap, while my dick is rock solid from the arousal of spanking Toothless. Not being able to hold myself anymore, I move forward and press my hips up against Toothless's ass, while my dick slides up in-between Toothless's ass cheeks.

Purring out in pleasure as she feels my dick in-between her ass cheeks, Toothless starts grinding her ass into my groin, causing us both to moan in pleasure before I grab hold of her left hip to hold her in place. Whining at me at stopping her from grinding her ass into me, Toothless's eyes widen as she lets out a drawn-out moan of pleasure as my groin impacts her ass, while my dick impales her tail hole as it moves its way into her tight depths.

Tightening the grip that I have on her leash, I start fucking her ass as I tug her back with the leash each time I slam my dick into her ass. Moaning in pleasure as she feels my dick spread her anal walls wide as it is slammed into her tight but soft ass, Toothless spreads her back legs as she leans her front forward, while she lifts her ass up as she slams her ass back in time with my thrusts.

"You're a good pet, aren't you? Taking it up the ass for your master. Hungry for your master's seed to fill you up."

I purr out as I carry on fucking Toothless's ass, which makes wet smacks each time her ass slams into my groin, while wet slurping can be heard as my dick leaves her ass until the head of my dick is the only thing in her. What I said causing Toothless to purr out as a shiver goes through her, while she tightens her ass around my dick in answer as she slams her ass harder against me.

Fucking her ass harder as her body rocks back and forth under me, I let go of her leash as I wrap my right arm around her waist, while her moans of pleasure heighten before she roars out as she reaches her orgasm. This causing me to yell out as I feel her anal walls clamp down on my dick, which pushes me over the edge as I unleash my cum into her ass.

Panting as I lean onto her lower back, I catch my breath as does Toothless before I move back, causing my dick to slip out of her ass as my seed flows out after it. Sitting on the floor as I let out a tired sigh, Toothless warbles softly to me as she moves and lays down at my side, which causes me to smile at her as I take off the muzzle that she has on.

Purring, Toothless moves her muzzle forward as she presses her scaly lips against mine as we start to make out before we break apart as we pant for air. Smiling at Toothless, she smiles back at me as she nuzzles the side of my face as she purrs.

"I love you too, Tooth."

I say warmly, which gets a purr from her as she moves her muzzle forward and brings me back into a heated kiss.


End file.
